


Raspberry

by Methoxyethane



Series: Hot Pink Xeno-Love [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: It was the space equivalent of three in the morning, and Keith had to pee.





	1. Night

It was the space equivalent of three in the morning, and Keith had to pee. 

This was hardly unusual. He was incredibly, massively pregnant right now, and he’d woken up needing to pee somewhere around six times a night for months on end. But he and Lance had finally found their way to bed at the same time tonight, and he was warm and comfortable in his husband’s arms and getting up to waddle his way to the toilet on still-aching feet was kind of the worst thing he’d ever heard before, so as of right now Keith was deciding that being pregnant was fucking  _ terrible _ . He’d never be this comfortable again when he was done peeing, and it’d take ages to fall back asleep.

How long, he considered, could he just lie here and ignore his bladder? Lance was so warm and their bed smelled like  _ home  _ and Keith would give anything to be able to just ignore everything and go back asleep right now. But alas, it was not to be. Peeing their bed would ruin this magic moment way more than just getting up would.

With a great sigh, Keith pushed Lance’s arm off from where it was wound around his side to rest on his massive belly and heaved himself upright. His body was barely cooperating, gravity trying to pull him back into his bed as much as he wanted to be there, and Keith took another moment to prop himself up on his arms and groggily stare into the dark of his bedroom while the fuzz cleared from his eyes and brain.

He looked down at Lance, handsome even in sleep where he was flopped comfortably into their bedsheets, mouth slightly open in the faintest hint of a snore. Keith reached down to touch his husband’s face, knuckles brushing softly over the stubble on his jaw. So peaceful, sleeping so deeply…

What an asshole. “Hey, wake up,” Keith demanded, grabbing Lance’s jaw to shake his face, startling his husband out of his slumber. “Come on get up, jerkface, you’re not allowed to be the only one of us who gets a good night sleep.”

“Huh?!” Lance fumbled himself into sitting position. “Wha - Keith? What’s wrong?”

Keith finally levered himself off the bed and onto his feet. “I gotta pee,” he announced. 

Lance looked confused for a moment, wiping his face and blinking rapidly, before he flailed out one long arm to activate the room’s motion lights. “Okay… do you need something?”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded towards the door. “Go get me some bananas from the kitchen.” He paused, considering. “And something salty. Bananas and salt.”

The sleep-confusion twisted Lance’s eyebrows. “Mm… We don’t have any bananas, they don’t keep long enough in space.”

Damn, that was the only thing that sounded good right now. Fuck his life. “Then make something up, go get me some fruit damn it.”

“Hokay,” Lance hummed, rolling out of bed and onto his feet. “Yokay, salty fruit, I can do that.”

Keith stopped in the doorway to their restroom, turning around to shoot back, “Not  _ salty fruit _ , salt AND fruit! No citrus, I’d throw it all right back up!”

“Salt and fruit,” Lance agreed sleepily. “We got uh… peanuts, I can find some peanuts, non-citrus fruit, I can get fruit, we got... fruit...” He babbled along that line repetitively as he tottered out the doorway towards the kitchen.

Keith was done in the bathroom and back in bed by the time Lance returned, propped up against a stack of the many many pillows he’d taken to acquiring and waiting for his husband to deliver snacks. “Thanks,” he said gratefully when Lance delivered the promised peanuts and Tamarian apricots. “You can go back to sleep now.”

“Yeah right,” Lance mumbled back, sitting at the end of the bed near Keith’s feet. “Like I’m just gonna lay down and let you eat mixed nuts in the dark by yourself.”

Keith shrugged, sticking the fruit in his teeth and sucking out the juice like a vampire bat. “Suit yourself.”

“I will suit myself,” Lance muttered nonsensically, picking up one of Keith’s swollen feet and plopping it into his lap. “I’ll suit myself all night.”

Keith might have had a response but whatever it was melted into a moan, sinking into his pillow nest happily as Lance’s fingers dug into the arch of his foot. He bit clean through the alien apricot to let it fall onto his chest so he could garble out through a mouthful of fruit, “God bless you and your foot fetish both.”

“Yeah, love you too,” Lance yawned, working his fingers into the achiest parts of Keith’s worn out feet.

Keith felt himself start to purr and couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed by it, too content with the softness of his bed and the perfect pressure of his husband’s hands and the weight of their child in his belly.

Keith woke up two hours later covered in peanuts and needing to pee again, but. You know, it’s not like it wasn’t all worth the trouble.

\--

hit me up at my writing blog[ thesmutwitch ](http://thesmutwitch.tumblr.com/)or general fandom/trash blog [yoyo-dodo](http://yoyo-dodo.tumblr.com/)


	2. Squish

“I don’t see why not,” Keith argued sharply. “Being decisive and taking action is the only thing that’s ever worked against the Galra.”

Sooooft. So fucking  _soft_.

“No one’s arguing against that point,” Shiro sighed back. “But that doesn’t mean the decisive action we take can’t be SANE.”

Lance, to be perfectly honest, had long lost track of what they were talking about. He had tried to keep up at first, but then his big cuddly pregnant husband had taken a seat sideways across Lance’s lap so he could keep one arm draped around Lance’s shoulders like a chubby mink stoll. And yes Lance WAS now mature enough that having his own husband on his lap wasn’t sexy enough to drive him to distraction, but…

For one thing, he usually only had said husband on his lap on occasion and in the privacy of their own room. Or at least in the lounge when everyone was watching a movie, instead of having a strategic meeting with the Blade of Marmora.

“…If it was as easy as that someone would have already done it long ago,” Kolivan or someone else with a deep Galra-y voice was saying in response to a missed suggestion from Keith. “Taking our time to come up with a real plan is our only option.”

Keith shifted in Lance’s lap, his soft soft bottom squishing against Lance’s thighs. “I never said we couldn’t come up with a plan first, I’m just saying sometimes breaking in the front door is the thing they least expect!”

And the other thing was that Keith was  _pregnant_ right now. Which meant that everything, every bit of his normally blade-hard body was all covered in a layer of soft, jiggly cushioning, all pressed up against Lance because he was all kinds of hormonal and wouldn’t stop wrapping himself around his husband like a needy python. 

And it was So. Fucking.  _Sexy._

He’d thought Keith was sexy the entire time they’d been together, of course, because let’s face it - Keith was jut a really sexy dude all the time. But  _this_? All soft and cuddly and full of Lance’s baby?  Ugh. He couldn’t take it.

Keith was far enough into the pregnancy to have grown out of his own well-fitting clothing, and even bypassed stealing Lance’s to wear a shirt that was definitely supposed to belong to Hunk. But unlike when Keith wore Lance’s clothes he was positively swimming in this, the shirt so loose it hung around his collarbone to hang halfway off one shoulder and my GOD he was just so  _fucking CUTE_.

And his belly. His big swollen pregnant tummy was pressed up next to Lance’s own, the pressure a constant reminder of the child on the way. Which also reminded Lance of how hard they worked to get said child, how many nights they’d spent… Mm. God, just the  _thought_ of Keith being pregnant was sexy, so the reality was…  devastating in effect.

His butt was so big and  _sooooffffttttt_. And he sat on Lance’s lap all the fucking time and he was pretty sure someone had just asked him a question about the local populations stance on military occupation but like… what? Lance was not thinking about anything that wasn’t luscious booty or sweet sweet Galran slick oozing out of a hot, tight - “Uh, the civilians aren’t armed?”

The occupants of the room all stared at Lance, and he had the feeling that was not the answer they had been looking for. “Are you even listening?” Shiro accused, directing an annopysapointed glare at him.

“Probably not,” Keith jumped in for him almost boredly. “He’s been at half-chub for the better part of an hour so I doubt he’s heard much of anything.”

There was a collective eyeroll from the room at large, and Lance was forced to loudly defend, “It’s not MY fault! I’m not the one who keeps rubbing your amazing pregnant butt all over me 24/7!”

“I’m not moving,” Keith announced to the room at large more than Lance himself.

“Let’s just pretend none of the last few ticks never happened,” Allura cut in, and everyone promptly agreed and went back to ignoring Lance entirely. 

Yeah, okay that was fair. He was kind of just furniture at this point.

Keith leaned back on the couch, shifting to bring up his legs and curl them under himself, feet tangled up on Lance’s knees. On second thought, being furniture suited him just fine.


	3. First Hours

Keith was warm and sweaty and thoroughly asleep on the left side of the bed, where he’d been forced when Lance scooted his way in to sit next to him. He was leaning against Lance’s side and snoring softly, one hand wrapped sleepily around his husband’s bicep where Lance was holding their newborn daughter in his arms.

She had been born around one hour ago, and her arrival had completely changed Lance’s life forever. Everything he’d ever felt until this moment felt like mere shadows of emotions, every ounce of happiness nothing compared to the silent bliss that was being in this bed at this moment, husband on his side and child in his arms. Every bit of love he’d ever felt in his entire life, for his friends or his family or even for Keith, all somehow managed to seem brittle compared to the iron grip this tiny, tiny child had around his heart the second he’d laid eyes on her.

How could she be so small… Teeny tiny pale fingers, covered in teeny tiny specks of Galra-purple. Itty-bitty toes that were even more adorably violet than her fingers, five of each on each hand and foot, and when Lance poked a finger against her mouth her yawn revealed a little purple tongue. Everything else was human baby-pink, a slight natural tan giving away her Cuban heritage even before her skin had been met with a drop of sunlight. Lance could probably tell you every detail about her face and wispy black hair, draw an exact picture of her from just the memory how how hard and how long he’d been staring at her since he’d gently pried her form Keith’s unconscious grip.

“Hey, Lance, you guys doin’ okay in there?” Hunk whispered from the doorway, peeking his head through without even coming all the way inside.

“Hmm,” Lance hummed back quietly. “Everything’s perfect.”

Hunk smiled at him, looking just about as tired as everyone else in the castle was. “Alright, just don’t forget to eat. You guys have already been in here three hours.”

Lance blinked in surprise, finally looking away from his baby long enough to actually cast his eyes around for a clock. “Oh. has it already?” Guess he’d been here longer than he’d thought. “Just… gimme a few more minutes. I’ll get up eventually.”

Hunk smiled, closing the door behind him as he left. Lance didn’t even notice, because at the same moment Keith had snorted in his sleep and curled further into Lance’s side, long hair falling out of it’s worn mess of a ponytail to tickle Lance’s collarbone.

Lance didn’t know how long the three of them stayed in there, but it was definitely longer than a few minutes.


	4. Thick

“I’m starting to think I’m just never going to lose this weight,” Keith muttered critically, staring at his own half-naked reflection and pinching at the soft skin of his side. “It’s been months since I had the baby and I’ve been back up to my normal workout routine this entire time. You’d think I’d have slimmed down by now.”

Lance wondered if this was one of those situations where he should pretend he isn’t ogling his husband. Figuring Keith wasn’t looking at him to know what he was staring at anyway, Lance held his eyes on the thick thighs bulging out of Keith’s tiny red boxer briefs. “Well, uh… you know. Hunk is like a wall of muscle but he couldn’t get rid of the layer of cuddly-ness on top if he wanted to, right? This might be… one of those things.” He hoped. He desperately, longingly hoped.

Keith hummed, low and dissatisfied. “Yeah, but that’s just his body type. I USED to be skinny. This is weird, right? I’ve only ever seen like, two fat Galra before…”

“Lots of women never lose their baby weight,” Lance offered. Their sexy, soft motherly baby weight, all jiggling thighs and fat butt and squishy tummy and he had the smallest little tits all swollen with milk for their daughter…

“I’m not a woman though, Lance,” Keith complained. “I feel like even my hips got bigger. That shouldn’t even be a thing, but they’re totally wider right?”

“Oh god yeah,” Lance confirmed in a sigh. “As someone who is up close and personal with your lovely ass on a daily basis I can confirm the pregnancy widened out your hips.” Child-bearing hips. Hips which Keith had used to bear their child, hips that Lance had left bruises on countless times in their pleasure.

“Ugh,” Keith made a small disgusted noise. “Just because we had one kid? Think they’ll go back down when I’m not breastfeeding her anymore?”

“Who knows.” If they did, then Lance would just have to get him pregnant again. Keith had never been sexier than he was when he was all pregnant with Lance’s child, and still being able to see the evidence all over his husband’s newly squishy body was… heaven. “Does it really matter either way? Not like you’ve ever cared about your looks.” And not like Lance hadn’t made his own opinion on Keith’s current looks abundantly clear on multiple occasions.

“Not really, but I do care that I keep getting called ‘Mrs.’ and ‘ma’am.’”

“That’s a valid concern,” Lance agreed, finally standing up off their bed to slink up behind his husband. “But on the plus side, you’re also a lot more fun to cuddle when you’re not made entirely out of steel muscle and boney elbows.”

To prove his point (like he actually needed to in any capacity) Lance was wrapping his arms around his husband, and was immediately met with a stifled giggle in response. “You just like that my ass is bigger than ever,” Keith scolded with a teasing grin Lance watched in their reflection on the wall mirror.

“Yeah, I do,” Lance admitted instantly. He surprised Keith by using the hold he had around his waist to pick his husband up, tossing him over to their bed with a small bounce and another laugh from Keith. Lance wasted no time in inserting himself between his husband’s legs, squeezing a handful of deliciously thick thigh while he scattered loving kisses on Keith’s still-baby-soft belly. “Speaking of that lovely ass, let’s get this underwear off so I can devote some attention to it, eh?”

“You know you’re predictable, right?” Keith laughed, peeling off his underwear anyway.

“Yes, yes, I’m predictable and it gets you eaten out on a near-constant basis. Now lay back, relax, and uh… maybe squeeze my head with your thighs, that’s a thing you should do.”

Keith giggled again. Fortunately,  _he_ was pretty predictable, too.


End file.
